1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of magnetic recording and/or playback apparatus, and specifically to magnetic head-to-media backer devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in magnetic recording (write) and/or playback (read) apparatus to include a leaf spring positioned to urge a flexible magnetic media, such as a magnetic tape, into contact with a magnetic write and/or read head. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,782, issued Oct. 25, 1988, a leaf spring has opposite end portions folded about respective fixed pegs in a tape cassette. When a magnetic head is inserted into the cassette to press the magnetic tape against the head, the leaf spring is deformed or depressed at a center portion by the force of the head. However, owing to the arrangement of the leaf spring on the pegs, the leaf spring may shift laterally during movement of the tape between the head and the spring, thereby adversely affecting the head-to-tape write and/or read relationship.